Mirror Of The Soul
by Fontainebleau01
Summary: Elena can't stand watching Damon's being in a seemingly happy relationship with Rebekah and she makes a decision that changes everything. Written for the Valentine's Day's author's exchange contest.


**Prompt by: loveepiclove**

**Pairing: Damon & Elena**

**The prompt:**

_**As canon as possible...**_

_**There's a Valentines Day ball in Mystic Falls. Damon goes with Rebekah, and Elena goes with Stefan. Things are tense between all of them. Elena is unsuccessfully trying to conceal her jealousy over the fact that Damon and Rebekah are sack buddies, and Damon is covering his hurt over Elena & Stefan's closeness with plenty of snark and insults.**_

_**This does not have to end in sex. I do, however, want to feel the sexual tension between Damon and Elena oozing off the page, and I want one helluva steamy kiss. It has to be scorching.**_

_**The challenge is to keep this as in character as possible. Extra points, if they end up in a bathroom somewhere for something more than a kiss.**_

**This o/s is betad by lauren3210 and pre-read by vszoke which I'm eternally thankful for. **

**MIRROR OF THE SOUL**

"**I have looked into your eyes with my eyes. I have put my heart near your heart."  
><strong> 

"You look stunning," Damon said, watching Rebekah walking down the stairs, the gold toned green satin hugging her curves perfectly.

"I can always tell when you lie, Damon," She scoffed flatly, pulling up her sky high heels, not even looking at him.

"How do you know that?" He couldn't hide his surprise.

"Oh please, Damon, get over yourself. I don't need to have special powers to see how smitten you are with that poor excuse of the doppelganger." The indifference in her tone'd awakened several emotions within him; anger, surprise and hurt.

He knew it wasn't his smartest move inviting Rebekah into his bed two weeks ago. He hoped they could have worked out a sophisticated relationship based only on their mutual physical attraction to each other. It worked once with Rose. But Rebekah… She was selfish and old fashioned. Her manners reminded him of the '20s when the women worried about their flawless appearance more than about having a damn good time with their lover. Rebekah was a lady, in every sense of the word. She was a woman a man could take to the polo parties and coctails, to the church and introduce her to her future mother in law.

But Damon wasn't looking for a lady at the moment. He didn't want to build his future on anyone. He just needed to get laid. Sometimes he really missed Andie who was so willing and eager to please him. Rebekah acted out of boredom and she frankly didn't care about anything else. She never hid her despise towards him and after getting from him what she wanted, she cleaned herself up and grabbed a book, ignoring him for the rest of the night.

He wondered how could he ever think about Katherine being selfish… she was an amateur compared to Rebekah.

"How do you know I was thinking about her?" He said shaking himself out of his thoughts that led him nowhere. He watched Rebekah checking her lipstick in the mirror in the hall before grabbing her purse from the chest of drawers.

"You have that distant look in your eyes," She murmured not paying attention to his outfit. She was lost in her memories and had great plans for the future now that her mother, Esther was finally back and alive. Glancing towards Damon she kept asking herself why did she agree to have sex with him. It was about the curiosity first. She overheard several conversations between women about his bed skills and she wanted to give it a try.

It wasn't Damon's fault she could sense his feelings. There was a certain vibe in his emotions when he thought about the Gilbert girl. And every single time she had sex with Damon she felt those emotions rolling off him. She froze beneath him. She tried to think about Stefan to get aroused. Yet all she could feel was Damon's pain and hurt like a dark shadow hovering over him, even during the most intimate moments they'd shared. And when he finally got his ending, the pain he felt became overwhelming for a second… then it vanished into the darkness.

Rebekah knew she couldn't take it much longer. She couldn't even stand the look of him lately.

That's why she contacted Stefan and asked Esther for a favor a day before.

She checked her lipstick for the last time and smiling at him politely, she said, "Let's have fun."

Elena couldn't recall the last time she felt this hurt. And jealous, she admitted to herself with dismay.

She was so angry with herself. She should have been happy. She got Stefan back, though he didn't return to his animal blood diet. He still had this broody atmosphere surrounding him. But he was officially back, _they _were officially back together, everyone could be happy and rejoice together…

Caroline's smile was relaxed, Bonnie stopped with throwing judgy glances towards her, Matt became a good friend she could always count on. Every piece of the puzzle was finally in their place and Elena felt like her life was again… approved by everyone.

It was the right thing to choose Stefan. To choose him over Damon. She kept telling this herself all day long in the hope she'd finally believe it.

She sipped at her champagne again. It was the third glass already and they came to the ball only an hour ago.

She couldn't help but watching _him _leading Rebekah around the dance floor with smooth gestures as they moved in perfect sync to the music; it was a string quartet playing waltz all night long. Carol Lockwood planned everything out to the detail and she wanted to throw an authentic Gone With The Wind style ball, altogether with live classical music played. Not too many people knew how to dance the waltz anymore and most of them kept tapping around each other, awkwardly laughing at their own clumsiness. But Damon and Rebekah… their graceful movements came from their heart and were practised to perfection through the long time of their existences. Not a movement, not a single step was out of the line, they kept their respectful distance, not invading each other's personal spaces yet they looked like they were made for each other, like two hearts beating for each other for the rest of eternity.

Elena wasn't the only one watching them. People were taken away by their otherwordly beauty and it fueled her anger more. She glanced around to see where Stefan was. She didn't want to get caught by him while her eyes were burning holes in the back of his brother. She and Stefan were back together but the topic of her shared kiss with Damon was still a sensitive subject between them, after all.

Elena knew this night was a test she had to pass successfully to gain Stefan's trust back completely. She didn't see Damon much after she and Stefan became official again. She tried to seek him out, or to call him at least… But Stefan watched her with a hawk eye and the contact to Damon somehow disappeared from her cell, as she discovered it a few days back. She had a suspicion it was Stefan who deleted Damon's number from her phone but when she complained about some missing contacts from her list, he looked so genuinely surprised that she came to a closure; it had to be Damon who had done it.

The last nail in her coffin was when she first saw Rebekah sauntering into the kitchen wearing nothing else than Damon's shirt.

Elena never returned to the Boarding House after that incident. She wouldn't… couldn't watch their happiness.

And now she stood there in her expensive gown, a gift from Stefan, torturing herself by taking in every detail of their being together. Rebekah's fingers elegantly resting on Damon's palm; his other hand on the small of her back, his gaze never leaving her face and her smile so polite, so perfect…

There was a time he held her in a similar manner when he saved her from the shame after Stefan's leaving her at the Miss Mystic Falls ball. She never forgot the feeling of Damon's arms around her… if only she didn't turn him down for good… if only he didn't hurt her so badly for so many times… everything could be different then.

When did the glass become empty in her hand once again? Elena placed the glass on a silver tray and since there was no one she could excuse herself to, she turned on her heels and left to the ladies' room.

"She left," Rebekah murmured, the smile never leaving her lips "You can relax now."

"I don't care if she watches me all night long," Damon responded with a slight edge in his tone "She's lost to me."

Rebekah smirked at him with a knowing smile and his mood dropped again. Feeling Elena this close made him angry and irritated. She kept avoiding him since he got together with Rebekah and he didn't blame her for it.

When the song ended, Damon led Rebekah off the dancefloor so they could greet Elijah.

"I need to get out for a second. I feel like I'm suffocating here." He averted his gaze, not caring about their reaction; he was just like that. He looked after himself all the time, ignoring everyone else around him. He'd made only one exception once and the one person he dared to care about turned her back on him.

He passed dozens of people, never stopping for a chat, until he was standing in the back yard of the Lockwood mansion. Looking around for a place of solitude he saw a wooden gazebo hidden behind the old willow trees. The yard was illuminated by small colourful lights hanging from the trees and thankfully, not too many people were outside because the dinner was going to be served soon and everyone went inside to take their places at the tables.

He crossed the yard with several long steps until he reached the wooden frame of the gazebo. The scent of the blooming wisteria reminded him of times when he was human; he still missed the feeling of being one. Sometimes he caught himself yearning to hear his own heartbeat again… it was a torture for him being an immortal lately.

His gaze searched the distance in the dark when he sensed someone coming behind him.

"I should feel flattered that you can't stay away from me." He said with a light teasing tone.

"You're dodging my calls," She replied, annoyed when he didn't make an attempt to turn around and face her.

"Let me guess, it made you hot and bothered?" He retorted sarcastically while raising his tumbler to his lips, his eyes scanning the darkness that surrounded them.

"Damon, please, I don't want to fight."

"You came here to accuse me, remember?"

"Can you turn around for me?" She hated herself for the pleading tone but she couldn't help it.

He placed the tumbler on the bar carefully before facing her. If he felt tense before it was nothing compared to what he felt at the moment their eyes met.

"And now what? You need a hug?" His tone was harsher than intended.

"Can you just… not be 'you' for a second?" Elena snapped feeling irritated by his tone. "I came here to talk to you."

"I don't see there's anything we could discuss together." He downed the next shot, watching her with fiery eyes. "And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the scenery. Alone." He watched the tears pooling in her beautiful eyes he was dreaming of for the past two years. He felt the sting of pain in his dead heart. The remorse. The grief.

He shook his head. He was done with emotions.

"So that's it, Damon?" She took a step closer and he made one step back. "You're turning your back on me?"

"You made your decision, Elena." He said bitterly. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"What I always wanted…" She murmured to herself. "You are right, I'm happy. I'm back with Stefan and you can be happy with Rebekah."

"I don't really need your approval."

"Fine. Have a good night, Damon."

She turned on her heels but not before he saw the emotion flash across her features, raw and bare.

Just like his soul.

He couldn't let her go. Not like this.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be here and watch…"

"Watch what?"

"It's none of your business."

"Elena…"

"You can call my name as many times as you want, I don't care."

"Is this about my flirting with Rebekah?"

"It's not important. I'm leaving. You can tell Stefan I left."

"Last I checked I wasn't the messenger of the town."

"Whatever."

She lifted her heavy skirts in an attempt to run but her heels dug into the moist soil and the next moment she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see her face meeting the ground… but then a pair of strong arms caught her.

But somehow along the way she scratched her hand and the smell of her own blood made her feel dizzy. She closed her eyes and swallowed several times to keep her stomach calm. She didn't even realize that Damon's arms encircled her and held her tightly as he pulled her into his lap. She sighed and let her body relax against his.

"Elena, tell me… what can I do for you?" His voice surrounded her in the dark and she closed her eyes for a second, reveling in the feeling of being safe and protected for a second. Damon was holding her, finally… even with her bleeding hand she'd never had to worry about him losing his control… He was so strong and so controlled, definitely nothing like his brother.

Oh, Stefan… her eyes popped open as the reality hit her with full force. She was clinging to Damon who was Stefan's brother, Damon who had a new girlfriend…

She pushed against his chest until his concerned expression turned to cold and let her go. She stood up, smoothing her dress and glared at him.

"You really want to do something for me? Compel me to forget." She seethed.

"What do you want to forget?" He slowly, gracefully standing up.

"Your eyes." She lifted her chin.

"My what?" He was truly dumbfounded now.

"Don't make me say it again." She actually stomped her foot against the ground like a pouty child. She made her decision, damn it, and all she wanted from him was to cooperate! How did he dare to play dumb right now?

"Why on Earth would you want to forget my eyes?" He pressed again, waiting for her response, while the gears shifted in his head and started to spin. He knew something was up with Elena and he tried to buy time for himself to figure out how to talk her out of this. Once she made up her mind, nothing could change her decision. It was one of the many things he loved in her; she was strong willed and her decisions were always responsible.

That's why he felt concerned about her.

Also, he tried not to feel hurt. She promised him once, she never would forget what happened between them; but it was before Stefan started to wear his halo above his head again.

"Because they keep haunting me. Your eyes follow me everywhere." She said desperately. "I feel them on me all the time. I see your eyes in my dreams." A light breeze blew her hair into her face and she brushed it away impatiently "You may be sarcastic and cocky. You may taunt me. You may be indifferent and mocking, but your eyes… oh my God, your eyes never lie."

"And you want to forget them?" He felt a painful squeeze in his chest. He never imagined she'd registered how childishly he was following her everywhere.

"Yes." Her lips trembled as she said it.

"You said once you never wanted to forget." There was a lump in his throat, making it hard for him to speak. He took a step closer and lifted his fingers to caress her chin. He couldn't help it, he needed to touch her. He knew he had to comply otherwise she'd go after someone else, maybe asking Stefan to compel her and God knows what Stefan would plant in her head… No, it was better if everyone else was left out of this.

"It's my life, Damon. It's my choice." Her hands came up to cover his, their eyes locking.

"I can't lose you…" He whispered, inching closer to her.

She swallowed thickly, remaining silent. Gone was the time when she'd assure him he'd never lose her. This time she really wanted to get away from everything. He felt it, he saw it on her: she was on the edge, close to a meltdown. She could barely keep herself together… and obviously it was caused by his stalking tendencies.

He wanted to cry.

"You are serious…" He let his words die.

"Yes."

"What do you want to forget?"

"Everything. I want to leave Mystic Falls without a second thought. I want to live in world without vampires or any other supernatural beings." She took a deep breath "I want to live a normal life, to fall in love with a nice guy, to get married and have a couple of kids…" With every spoken word she saw the fire dying in his eyes.

"This is what you want?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"But once you told…" The recognition dawned in her eyes. She recalled that sweet moment they shared once in his library. She made a promise to never want to forget…

"Everything changed since then…"

"Elena," He closed the distance between them grabbing her by her shoulders, ignoring the sizzling sensation coming from the contact of their skins. "Do you know what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to forget…" His voice broke for a second, "Do you know what it'll do to me?"

She closed her eyes to blink away the tears. "I can't live like this anymore."

"And I can't live without you, don't you see that?" He yelled at her, not caring about the fact that there might be other vampires hearing them.

"Don't make it harder, please." She whispered.

He searched for a hint of hesitation, for a little sign in her voice, in her whole attitude that'd tell him she was joking… but her beautiful face was like a mask, unmoving, without a smile, without life…

"I'll do it." He said finally, his features hardening as her body convulsed as if she was being hit.

He pulled her closer, one of his hands sneaked around her waist while the other one gripped her neck beneath the hairline, holding her securely.

"Don't look away while I'm talking to you, okay?" His voice was void of emotions as he waited for her approval. She nodded a little and he felt his body tense up, preparing for the act of compelling. She held her breath and their eyes locked once again. She saw the pupils dilating in his beautiful blue eyes and she thought about how pathetic it was to end things like this…

"Wait." Her voice sounded strange even to herself. "Before I forget…" She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his for a brief second.

"What was that for?" He looked completely dumbfounded.

"I just…" She shrugged, feeling helpless "I wanted to feel your lips for one last time."

"Even if you are going to forget everything?" He asked in a strained voice, ignoring the reactions of his body once again.

She didn't trust her voice, so she only nodded timidly.

"What does that mean, Elena?" He demanded sternly, his hold tightening on her body.

"It means nothing. Just finally do it, make me forget, for God's sake!"

"First answer me!" He never looked so angry… so hot before. She swallowed thickly.

"I-" She took a deep breath, "I know I royally screwed everything up between us. I've chosen Stefan over you because I'm a coward who just wanted to lead a normal life… but I just can't help imagining…"

"Imagining what?" His hot breath fanned over her lips and she shivered in response.

"Your…" She watched him from beneath her lashes, "Your lips. How they would taste-"

She couldn't finish the sentence because Damon's lips crashed onto hers in a searing kiss. It was everything he'd dreamt about for three years now… the tremble of her lips beneath his, the hard contours meeting the soft skin and curves. His fingers massaged her scalp gently coaxing a sigh out from her as their lips played with each other, with soft caresses, reveling in the feeling of being finally close. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it gently then soothing the bite with his tongue, suppressing a groan at the realization how good, how _right_ it felt at the moment, having her just for one second for himself.

He did nothing else, just pressing small kisses all along her lips, tracing the line of her chin and temple before returning to the source of his desires… He'd never thought a chaste kiss could feel this… liberated.

Her head fell back a little as she felt all her bones starting to melt into jelly and the fact he didn't try to deepen the kiss made her head spin with desire and unfulfilled lust.

She'd been kissed by a vampire before. Hell, she'd been kissed by Damon himself too. But all the time there was something getting in their way so she never could fully enjoy the sheer joy spreading in her veins coming from his lips. She never enjoyed a kiss like this before.

Every cell in her body sprang to life. Every nerve ending stood up in attention. Her senses were heightened and she felt everything for the first time in her life.

There was no guilt. No expectations. No judging looks of disapproval. No obligations.

Only Damon and Elena.

And for the first time, it felt damn right.

Her fingers slowly ventured up on his tailored jacket until they could intertwine with his silky hair, gently pulling and encouraging him to be bolder… it was so unlike Damon… he was a charmer, a seducer. He was everything, and God help her, she witnessed too many times when he unleashed the beguiling, alluring side of his on women but she never ever saw him being like this…

Reverent. This was the only word that could subscribe his attitude.

She had been treated like a treasure before.

But never as a sanctuary that needed to be worshipped.

Damon was lost in the sensation of her lips moving against his in perfect sync. Why couldn't it be always like this? He felt the steel grip of an iron hand around his dead heart and for the first time of his existence, he felt really scared.

She was here, she was his for this second and he was deadly afraid it was the last time he'd hold her… yet he was afraid to deepen the kiss.

But then… she grabbed the hem of his jacket and with a noise that could only compared to a growl, she bit down on his lips so hard it drew blood.

"Oh my… you taste heavenly…" She said, her heart racing a thousand miles per second as she swiped her tongue along her lips. He looked at her stunned for a second before latching his lips onto hers once again, sliding his tongue to meet hers, battling and dancing the eternal dance of the seduction. Her breathing became ragged and her whole world exploded the second their tongues met. Everything she knew about kissing vanished at the moment. This was a whole new experience, hot and spicy, passionate and desperate; they tried to pour every suppressed emotion into that one single kiss they were allowed to share…

… And she felt her tears finally find their way down on her face as they kept kissing, the emotions consuming them fully… the whole world stopped moving and watched them.

Sobs were trying to rip her chest into pieces at the realization it'd be the only this moment she'd ever share with Damon. Behind her closed eyelids she saw several scenes playing, torturing her into the complete desperation. She imagined how it could feel, to have this man all to herself, to possess his love and his affection. To have him in her bed, to share a life with him.

He imagined how it'd feel to wake up against her, to see her smile, to show her every beauty of this world…

But she'd never see him growing old with her.

He'd never see her being happy with him.

The heat of their kiss turned cold as the truth crept back into their minds.

They separated slowly, lips saying goodbye, eyes locking with unspeakable sadness.

"Damon…"

"Shh…" He gently caressed her face, swiping away the tears from her skin before tipping up her chin and narrowing his eyes. "Before I do this, I need to tell you one more thing." He gulped, feeling a ton of bricks on his shoulders, "I never loved anyone else like I love you."

"I can't offer you anything in return…" She sobbed feeling afraid if she admitted her feelings he'd change his mind.

His features hardened.

She steeled her resolve.

It was time to say goodbye.

"Elena Gilbert," He started, his pupils dilating dangerously, "You are going to forget everything that ever happened after your parents died. You will forget all the vampires and other supernatural beings. All you can remember is that you suffered a great loss but your friends, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt supported and helped you all the time. You had a great time with them… but it's time for you to move on. You got accepted to NYU and you are going to live with your family friends there. You are going to leave Mystic Falls and never think twice about it."

Her gaze was empty as all the previous feelings were washed out of her brain as his words changed her memories and slowly made the pain go away from her soul. She didn't recognize the single tear making its lonely path down on his handsome face.

She kept staring into his eyes and he kept murmuring the words, to create a whole new life, a whole new destiny for her to undo everything he ever did to her.

When he was done she stood there dazed for several minutes and when she finally came out of her stupor he was long gone.

She looked around wondering what she was doing here, wearing an expensive gown in the Lockwood's backyard. She tried to focus but when she didn't come up with a proper answer, she decided to go home and pack her things. She was going to start a new life in New York. She didn't know anything about what the future held for her, but she strongly believed once she'd be successful, happy and in love.

As Elena slowly walked towards her car she didn't recognize the gazes following her from the shadows.

"I understand now completely, why you asked me to do this," Esther said in a strained voice still stunned with the scene she witnessed along with Rebekah and Stefan. She glanced at him and his face contorted with pain. "What's your final word, young man?"

"I-" His voice betrayed him. He felt numb after the scene they all witnessed.

"I need your approval and your blood to complete the ritual." She said quietly.

"I don't know if I can do this…" He still couldn't cope with the selfless behaviour of his brother. The Damon he knew for the last century'd never do such a thing. This Damon reminded him of the one who was disgusted with Stefan's embracing the vampire's nature. That Damon had his goals and his own will. That Damon, back in 1864 was a good person who had his morals and was well mannered. That Damon loved a woman so much he wanted to chase her forever. Who was willing to share that woman because he loved too much.

And the same Damon let go the only woman he was able to love after 150 years.

Something wasn't right.

Something sparkled in the grass under the moonlight.

He walked closer, followed by Esther and Rebekah so he could bend down and pick up the object; it was Damon's ring protecting him from the sun.

"Son?" Esther whispered in a soft tone and Stefan shuddered. No one called him like this since he was turned.

"Do you want to save your brother? To give his life back to him? To make him free?"

He rolled the ring back and forth between his fingers.

He already lost too much while letting Elena go. Could he lose his brother, the only link binding him to his humanity?

He looked down at the ring in his palm as the realization hit him. Damon already made his decision. He didn't want to live this life anymore. Stefan was going to loose him one way or another.

It was never Stefan's decision. Damon never let others toy with his life. He never could completely cope with his vampire existence.

"We need to find him." Stefan murmured, the grief tearing his insides apart.

Damon wandered in the woods aimlessly. The second he'd made Elena forget everything something died inside of him. She wasn't right about him when she said he was a survivor.

All of them thought he was strong and uncontrollable. That he could survive anything.

The truth was, he was teethering on the edge for a very long time. Last May when he'd almost died from Tyler's bite, he felt relieved as he realized all his pitiful sufferings were going to end soon.

And he was saved for what? For struggling with his brother, for trying to make Elena fall in love with him?

He failed. His words failed him. His decisions made him a big failure in the eyes of everyone.

The sun was going to rise within minutes. Everything will end soon, he thought as he came closer to the lake where everything began years ago.

"So this is how it's going to end, brother?" He didn't turn his head towards Stefan, just kept gazing into the distance.

"You should be happy, I'm not going to tease you about your bunnies anymore."

"What should I tell people about where you have gone?" Stefan's voice was laced with sadness, coming from behind.

"I'm sure you'll come up with some perfectly boring answer." He said without emotion.

"And what should I have to tell myself, Damon?" He asked with resignation in his tone and Damon almost lost it when he felt Stefan's hand on his shoulder.

"That I'm not going to bother you anymore." He smirked at the truth of his own words. He slowly turned around only to find himself in a tight hug as Stefan's arms encircled him for a long second before releasing him.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Damon." He said with sincerity. "I should have been a better brother to you."

"I think it goes both ways." For the first time he didn't want to tease his brother anymore.

"So that's it. This time you really want to…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word. "To leave."

"I don't see any other way, Stef."

"Just tell me, why?" He demanded though he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I can't live without my life anymore." He said simply, without emotions.

"Without your life?"

"Don't make me say it."

"I want you to. I want you to give me a reason why should I not force you to stay."

Damon watched him being deep in his thoughts. He was sure Stefan knew about him compelling Elena. And he felt relieved when there was no guilt coming from the realization. He was free. He could leave all of this behind, his ruined life, his damaged soul.

He felt the first ray of light tickling his back. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It started to burn his skin through his clothes.

"I let the only thing go that made my life valuable."

"Elena?"

There was no need in denying it.

"I made her life miserable. I did things…" He averted his gaze as the emotions threatened to spill out of his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I helped her to leave. I gave her a chance to start over. The chance I never could have. And now it's over."

"Do you really want to die?"

"I don't see any other solution for me."

There was a smoke coming from his sleeves as the power of the sun was getting ready to regain the balance of the nature.

Damon turned around so he could face the sun completely before Stefan pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too much to lose you." Damon struggled as Stefan pulled him into the shadows of the trees.

"What are you doing?" He whimpered, feeling too weak to free himself from his brother's hold. He felt someone chanting Latin words in the distance and smelled blood… Stefan's blood, along with some herbs and he heard the fire crackling somewhere… what was happening to him? He felt weak yet his body buzzed with life and the world started to move and fade around him.

"I'm giving your life back to you. The life you miss so much…" And with this he snapped his neck.

_Five years later_

Elena was late, she knew it.

It was Valentine's Day and she wanted to be everything perfect. But the whole day was such a disaster. Yesterday, she did her final exams and she was a fresh graduate from college. Her dreams were going to be fulfilled.

But today everything went to hell. She needed to talk to some professors and she was called in by the dean. She was offered a job she never wanted and she had a hard time to refuse the request. And it took her an eternity to find a taxi and she left her purse at home and she couldn't make the perfect dinner she was planning. She wanted a perfect Valentine's Day, with candles, chocolate, and with the card that said everything.

Now she had none of it. It was half past six already and she was way too late to fix anything.

She was angry and she was tired when she finally was standing outside of her apartment, searching for her keys.

She opened the door and was surprised to see the suppressed lights. She left her boots and coat in the hallway before walking towards the kitchen where the music was coming from. She couldn't help a smile forming on her lips as she stopped and leaning against the door frame, watching the man of her dreams cooking dinner for her.

Her eyes took in his whole being hungrily; every sway of his hips made her more hungry for him… it was insane. He'd made love to her only this morning and she should be sated and content… but a sight of him was enough to make her desire explode with vengeance again. She blamed her hormones but deep inside she knew it was more than that. Something deeper, something more significant made their relationship epic and fateful… sometimes it felt they were given a second chance from God. She couldn't explain the happiness they shared in any other way.

He sensed her presence; he always could tell when she was close to him. It was like a genetic code embedded in his soul, like a compass always aiming to North…

He turned around and the sweetest smile lit up his handsome face, making his azure blue eyes sparkle with happiness. She felt like an invisible magic was pulling her to him and she walked towards him with a dazzled smile. The anxiety of the whole day fell from her and vanished. She felt nothing else only the need and love towards this man.

"Hey," She touched his face. Deep inside she wondered why did it feel always like she saw him for the very first time.

He leaned closer to capture her lips in a sweet kiss and the barely tamed desire sprung to life in her again. Her hands encircled him, caressing his white tee covered back with her fingertips just as he liked it.

"How are my girls today?" He asked, a little out of breath, when they separated, touching the swell of her stomach with so much love it made her heart filling up with love.

"Your daughter behaved nicely today."

"I can't wait to see her finally. I bet she's going to have your eyes." He teased her already knowing the answer.

"No." She pouted, "I want her to have your eyes, so blue…"

"…So clear, yeah, I know." He smiled. "You know what people say: 'The eyes are the mirror of the soul."

"Then she will have a beautiful soul, like you, Damon."

He tried to come up with some sarcastic response but the words remained stuck in his throat. All his life was surrounded with Elena. Everything started with her.

His life started the day he first met her at the cafeteria of the campus. He couldn't even remember what he did before meeting her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," He bent down to kiss her stomach that carried their child before pulling her closer so her head could rest on his chest.

For some reason she loved the sound of his beating heart and for some reason he could be never be thankful enough to have one.


End file.
